¿Villano por siempre?
by Leilael
Summary: Thor pide un deseo de Navidad, el cual es poder pasar la Navidad junto a su hermano. Jamás pensaría que tuviera que ser como un niño y asistir a una fiesta de villanos. ¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!


_**Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año nuevo a todos.**_

 _ **Dobles felicidades a quienes dejan comentarios.**_

 _ **^^ He tenido poca actividad, no tengo excusas, no quiero ponerlas y tenerlas. Sólo quiero volver a escribir. Espero subir más de mis otros trabajos pronto.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para todos.**_

 **¿Un villano por siempre?**

La puerta es golpeada insistentemente. Mira a la entrada, mientras acomoda los últimos adornos del salón, para la fiesta de Noche Buena. Piensa en no abrir, tiene muchas cosas por hacer. Le cansa el eco del llamado, camina con grandes pasos dispuesto a arremeter contra el infractor. Le toma un segundo darse cuenta del pequeño niño de rubios cabellos, quien mantiene su puño en alto para golpear de nuevo. El pelinegro lo mira al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué truco es este Thor? —

El eludido sonríe, le da los ojos de cachorro más tiernos que posee, la inocencia de su joven rostro lo hace irresistible. Ambos se miran.

Las miradas indiscretas ven a un malhumorado anciano negándose a comprar galletas a una niña exploradora.

Loki mantiene su rostro sin emoción, pero por dentro quiere abrazar al niño, su punto débil son los niños, le encanta convivir con ellos, verlos sonreír y jugar, sobre todo divertirse. Thor comienza a moverse con inseguridad, juega con sus dedos al decir:

— Hermano, yo… esto… quiero pasar lo que los mortales llaman navidad contigo.

— ¿Por qué estás así?

— Ayudé a un hada, yo, le dije que quería pasar las fiestas con mi hermano. Ella me transformó en esto. — Mira a Loki, quien parece muy grande, alto y de mal humor. — Hermano, por favor.

— Thor tengo planes.

— Hermano…

— ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? ¿Cómo podría estar en paz sin esperar que llegaran a derribar mi puerta?

— Hermano, ellos no van a venir. — Se siente inseguro de decirle a su hermano, que sus amigos creen que regresó a Asgard. Piensa en que puede convencer a su hermano si pudiera llorar, pero es malo mintiendo.

Loki mira a Thor, esa expresión de su rostro pensativa, la indecisión de debatirse entre una u otra opción. Quisiera abrazar a Thor y meterlo dentro de la casa, darle galletas y dulces, para después jugar.

El rubio mira en rostro impávido de su hermano, ya no sabe qué decir. Abraza las piernas de su hermano al pedir:

— Por favor. — Tal vez si suplica ablande el corazón de su hermano.

— Si interfieres en mis planes te aplastaré. —

Thor sonríe, no ha tenido que suplicar mucho. No quiere soltar a su hermano, pero cuando Loki le dice:

— Suéltame Thor. —

El rubio no quiere tentar a su suerte, así que deja ir a su hermano. Lo sigue dentro del edificio. Las paredes lucen relucientes, el piso es brillante, todo está adornado con luces, motivos navideños y Asgard, como si fuera a darse un banquete de gala. Hay una gran mesa con un mantel blanco. Lo que llama su atención es el enorme árbol que se encuentra en el recibidor.

Thor mira a Loki, le pregunta:

— ¿Tendrás una fiesta hermano?

— No eres el único que tiene conocidos Thor. —

Loki se aleja del rubio, necesita un momento para pensar. Thor ve la espalda de su hermano cuando se aleja, no está dispuesto a permitirlo. Corre hacia él, le toma la mano al decirle:

— Tengo hambre.

— Thor acabas de llegar y ya tienes exigencias.

— Por favor hermano. Esto es muy extraño. — Loki aparece una caja de Pop Tars y se las da al niño.

— Servido. —

Thor mira la caja en sus manos, después a su hermano quien sigue su camino hacia las escaleras. Siente todas las emociones desagradables llenarlo, no puede ponerlas abajo, siente las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Deja caer la caja, corre hacia Loki, se arroja hacia él, casi tira al pelinegro sobre las escaleras. Thor llora al gritar mientras golpea con sus pequeños puños a su hermano:

— ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué me odias hermano? —

Thor grita, golpea, sigue preguntando y reclamando. Loki se sorprende por la violenta erupción del dios del trueno. Resiste el ataque, mientras observa al pequeño desbaratarse entre el llanto y la tristeza.

El príncipe de Asgard se sorprende cuando Loki lo abraza y lo levanta. Espera una burla por mostrar su debilidad, pero no llegan palabras duras, sino un arrullo. Se recarga en el pecho de Loki, escucha su corazón latir, mientras la calma regresa a su cuerpo, se siente cansado, talla con el dorso de su mano su nariz. Espera a que Loki le grite por llenarlo de mocos, baba y lágrimas, pero no llega el regaño.

Finalmente Thor se ha calmado. Loki le dice al mirar directamente esos ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto:

— Al parecer eres un niño pequeño hermano. Finalmente aparentas la edad en la cual te comportas.

— ¡Yo soy grande y maduro!

— Por supuesto.

— Lo digo en serio. — Loki propone:

— ¿Por qué no compartimos los alimentos? Tengo helado y pasteles. —

Thor está por decirle a su hermano que su madre no considera el helado y los pasteles comida, pero se detiene al recordar que ella murió. Tapa su rostro con sus manos, intenta no lloriquear, sus hombros se estremecen, respira con dificultad antes de volver a llorar. Loki lo mece, intenta calmar a su hermano. Entre sus sollozos logra distinguir que el motivo de la tristeza de Thor es la pérdida de su madre, es una gran pérdida para ambos. Loki abraza con fuerza a Thor, lo besa en la cabeza, mientras camina hacia la cocina.

El rubio se da cuenta del cambio de habitación, cuando es sentado sobre el mostrador. Mira a su hermano sacar pasteles y helado del refrigerador.

La cocina es moderna, con superficies de mármol negro, alacenas de ébano teñidas de oscuro, todo está limpio y el orden.

Thor toma el plato de pastel que su hermano el ofrece, mientras ve a Loki comenzar a comer el suyo. Entre risas comienzan a comer.

Thor intenta tomar la cuchara, pero se da cuenta que no puede sostenerla de manera adecuada, cuando la intenta poner en su boca termina tirando el trozo o poniéndola en su mejilla. Tira el cubierto, toma el pastel con sus manos, lo mete a su boca, mientras hace un desastre de sí mismo. Al inicio se siente avergonzado, pero al escuchar la risa de Loki y verlo feliz sólo puede acompañarlo en la diversión.

Thor se siente tan feliz cuando su hermano comienza a darle helado en la boca, como si fuese un niño de verdad.

Ambos se divierten. Después comienzan a jugar por la casa. Deciden ir al parte de diversiones. Thor obtiene un oso de felpa rosa, algodón de azúcar. Suben a los juegos mecánicos, incluso al carrusel.

Thor no señala lo infantil y fuera de lugar que es que Loki lo lleve a los juegos; Loki no menciona el comportamiento infantil de Thor.

Regresan a casa, donde comen una cena ligera, ven películas y Loki lleva a la cama a Thor.

El hechicero mira a su hermano dormir, parece tranquilo, inocente, incapaz de matar a los gigantes de hielo. Cierra la puerta al darse cuenta que su hermano volverá a ser grande, entonces serán enemigos de nuevo. Se recuesta en su cama, decide dejar que el sueño se lleve los pensamientos oscuros lejos.

Thor se despierta en medio de una cama enorme, hay una tenue luz que proviene de una lámpara en el buró que está junto a la cama. Mira a su alrededor, su hermano no se encuentra en ninguna parte. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, pero sus pies no pueden llegar al suelo, traga saliva, decide voltearse y usar las mantas para deslizarse. Cuando ha puesto sus pies sobre el piso camina hacia la puerta, la cual está cerrada, intenta alcanzar el pomo, pero sus dedos logran rozar el frío metal. Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, advierte una pequeña silla, la cual está frente a una diminuta mesa.

El rubio jala la silla, se sube y puede abrir la puerta. Salta al comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Ahora todo parece grande y amenazante, incluso los muebles son más grandes que él. No sabe cuál es la habitación de su hermano. Muerde su labio, respira profundo al reprenderse, es uno de los más grandes guerreros de Asgard, no va a lloriquear.

Thor empuja las puertas, hasta que una se abre. Entra lentamente, entonces ve la enorme cama con doseles verdes, da un salto de victoria, ha encontrado a su hermano.

Camina alrededor, sus pies sienten la suavidad de la alfombra, lo cual es contraste con el suelo gélido. Observa un momento a su hermano, no recuerda haberlo visto tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Últimamente sólo han luchado, se han gritado cosas horribles, son enemigos.

Thor recuerda lo acontecido en el día, siente la esperanza ser más fuerte que antes, se dice que pueden volver a ser hermanos, a pesar que Odin no desee ver a Loki, lejos Asgard ellos pueden permanecer juntos.

Los ojos de Loki se abren, ambos se miran fijamente. Thor espera gritos o algún movimiento violento, pero no ocurre. Loki le sonríe, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué trae al príncipe de Asgard a mis aposentos? — Thor no lo sabe. — ¿Acaso has tenido temor hermano?

— ¡No! — Thor juega con sus dedos, no tiene una respuesta. — No tengo miedo.

— Por supuesto.

— Tengo frío. — Thor dice lo primero que ha venido a su mente. — Sí, tengo frío.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿O la soledad te asusta? —

Thor no aprecia los momentos de soledad, le encanta ser amado, venerado y estar acompañado. Loki levanta a su hermano, lo coloca en la cama:

— Si me pateas o golpeas voy a lanzarte fuera.

— Sí. —

Thor y Loki permanecen recostados a una distancia prudente. Thor mira al techo, no puede creer que esto esté ocurriendo, ellos compartiendo la cama como cuando eran niños. Inconscientemente el príncipe de Asgard se aproxima a Loki, lo abraza al pedir antes de ser vencido por el sueño:

— No me odies hermano. — Loki sonríe, no va a decirlo en voz alta, pero lo piensa:

— No te odio hermano. —

Thor vuelve a despertarse solo en medio de una gran cama. El sol ha salido, la puerta está abierta. Busca a su hermano pero él no está. El guerrero se mira, aún tiene manos diminutas, un abdomen redondo y sigue siendo un niño.

El príncipe rubio comienza a deslizarse por las sábanas, pero no cuenta con que estas no están sujetas. Se siente caer, pero Loki evita su caída. Se abraza al cuello de su hermano, quien no comenta nada sobre el incidente.

Loki lo sienta sobre el mostrador, hay panqueques para el desayuno. Thor aún no puede controlar sus reflejos, así que termina con miel sobre el cabello. Loki vuelve a darle de comer en la boca, para su placer y vergüenza.

Lo inevitable llega, el baño. Thor no quiere que su hermano lo vea desnudo. Loki se burla. Finalmente tiene que aceptar, después de casi matarse al pisar el jabón y ahogarse en la tina.

Ama los baños de burbujas, más que unas manos suaves limpien su espalda. Loki tararea para él. Lucha para mantener sus parpados abiertos, pero le es imposible, termina durmiendo.

Thor vuelve a despertar, han pasado unas horas, su hermano está buscando en el armario el mejor traje, esta noche es la gran fiesta. El guerrero se da cuenta de algo, no conoce a los conocidos, amigos, de su hermano, no sabe si son dignos de su hermano. Se siente triste, por no ser parte de la vida de Loki.

— Has despertado. — Loki pone un traje pequeño junto a Thor. — Este conjunto te conviene bien. Es una fiesta de gala. — Thor mira aquel atuendo mortal, no piensa usarlo.

— No. — Loki comenta despreocupadamente:

— Puedes quedarte aquí entonces, no permitiré que me avergüences con mis invitados. —

Thor mira nuevamente aquellas ropas, se pregunta cuántas ocasiones avergonzó a Loki en el pasado, ¿cuántas?, sin darse cuenta o importarle. Loki le da la espalda, para no caer ante esos ojos tiernos.

El príncipe de oro se pone el traje, aunque pone mala cara. Baja al recibidor, donde la comida y la música están listos. Las charolas flotan en el aire, prestas a servir a los invitados.

El timbre suena, como buen anfitrión Loki va abrir, se trata del Doctor Octavio. Se saludan escuetamente. Después de eso los invitados comienzan a llegar.

Thor se sorprende a ver a sus enemigos comenzar a llegar, todos aparecen vestidos de gala; incluso el Doctor Doom, quien desde el primer momento intenta hablar con Loki sobre nuevos planes.

La fiesta comienza sin complicaciones, todos ríen y comparten anécdotas. Amora coloca muérdago en diferentes lugares, espera ver quién besará a quién.

Magneto se vuelve a felicitar por su idea de este reto, grandes fiestas que otro organice, comida y bebida gratis. Además pocas ocasiones pueden permanecer en una habitación sin matarse.

Thor permanece en un rincón, los observa, mientras come con gusto los manjares que las charolas ponen a su disposición. Loki se aproxima al preguntar:

— ¿Qué ocurre con tu habitual ánimo festivo Thor? —

Thor mira a Loki, no quiere desairar a los "amigos" de su hermano, pero son sus enemigos. El anfitrión está por hablar cuando el timbre suena de nuevo.

Magneto casi se atraganta con el canapé que comía, cuando ve a su viejo amigo Charles, quien se adentra entre los lobos. Camina con largos pasos, hace de lado a quien se encuentra en el camino, pasa en medio de la pista de baile empujando a todos, lo cual hace que todos volteen a ver al recién llegado.

Magneto toma de las solapas a Loki al decir entre dientes:

— ¿Qué estás planeando?

— Nada, sólo invité a un nuevo amigo.

— Se trata de un el profesor X

— No es mi enemigo. — El profesor X observa en intercambio. — Hay un salón libre, para que puedan conversar. —

El tramposo truena los dedos al transportar a ambos mutantes a dicha habitación. Amora sonríe al comentar:

— Todo listo cariño.

— ¿Crees que les guste?

— Jamás van a aceptarlo. —

Magneto mira alrededor, se trata de una habitación que emula una habitación barata de Las Vegas, una con cama en forma de corazón y otros elementos románticos. Aprieta los puños al jurar que va a matar a Loki por esto.

— Eric… —

Magneto mira a su némesis y amigo, luego va a la puerta e intenta abrir, están atrapados, no hay ventanas y elementos de metal. La música y el aromatizante forman una atmosfera cargada de drogas. Se vuelve a decir que matará a Loki.

Loki y Amora ven en un rincón la interacción distante de los mutantes. Magneto como una bestia salvaje buscando la salida, mientras el profesor X observa desde su silla de ruedas. La hechicera se queja:

— No es divertido.

— ¿Por qué no añadimos algo?

— Adolescentes hormonales. —

Los dos sonríen malévolamente. Loki truena sus dedos.

Magneto siente que la ropa no le ajusta bien, mira a su amigo, quien mueve sus pies. Ambos parecen tener quince años. Magneto salta al gritar:

— ¡Voy a matarte por esto maldito Loki! —

Amora y Loki comienzan a carcajear. Thor se aproxima, jala el saco de su hermano, al decirle:

— Estoy aburrido. — Amora señala:

— Muérdago. —

Loki mira hacia arriba, hay un enorme ramillete de muérdago. Loki carga a Thor para darse a la fuga, pero la hechicera señala:

— Estúpidas tradiciones Midgard, si no cumples perderás y mi fiesta será la mejor de todas hasta ahora. —

El hechicero rueda los ojos, da un beso en la frente a Thor, quien se queda viendo a ambos hechiceros. Amora anima:

— Tienes que besar a Loki, vamos Cariño. —

Thor besa rápidamente en la mejilla a Loki, entonces ambos se alejan de la hechicera, quien sigue divirtiéndose observando a los mutantes.

Loki comienza a bailar, con Thor en los brazos. El rubio pregunta:

— ¿Por qué todos parecen llevarse bien?

— Sólo una vez al año.

— ¿Podemos llevarnos bien todo el año? Por favor, hermano, podríamos llevarnos bien todo el año.

— No es así como funciona Thor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porqué así son las cosas.

— ¿Por qué? —

La hora de la cena llega, todos van al comedor, para compartir el banquete, menos Magneto y el profesor X quienes están ocupados.

Thor se sienta junto a Loki, Doom intenta quitarlo, pero se mantiene inamovible, obliga al villano a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

La cena transcurre sin contratiempos, cosa que sorprende a Thor, quien sigue esperando una batalla campal.

Thor a mitad de la comida comienza a sentir sueño, sus párpados se cierran, pero sigue comiendo galletas. Emma Frost le señala a Amora:

— Mira, al enanito. —

Amora voltea a ver a Thor comiendo galletas dormido. La hechicera saca su teléfono y le saca fotos y videos.

Loki toma a su hermano de la mesa, al pedirles a sus invitados que sigan celebrando. Lleva a su hermano a la habitación, lo recuesta al poner el oso color rosa junto al niño.

La fiesta sigue sin contratiempos, hasta casi al final, en el cual el soldado del invierno y Carnage quedan bajo el muérdago iniciando una guerra en el salón, la cual se avivó cuando todos los demás se metieron en la trifulca.

El salón, los adornos, el recibidor, todo quedó destruido al final, aun así todos salieron con sonrisas y sintiéndose plenos, listos para un gran golpe en la mañana de navidad. Todos menos Magneto y el profesor X quienes no salieron de la habitación hasta después del amanecer.

Thor se despierta la mañana siguiente, casi espera despertar en Asgard o en la torre de los vengadores, pero el oso rosa, además de la suntuosa decoración le hace saber que no es así. Se desliza por las mantas, baja y sus plantas tocan el suelo gélido, corre a la puerta, abre y ve que sigue en casa de Loki.

Ya no hay vestigios de la fiesta, pero los adornos navideños permanecen. Loki sigue dormido en un sillón de la sala. Thor corre hacia él, salta sobre su abdomen, sin importarle el peligro.

El abrupto despertar, hace que el hechicero se ponga en alerta, abre los ojos, ve a Thor, lo cual evita que ataque al truhan. Thor salta y ríe, pide a su hermano salir, jugar, divertirse.

Ellos salen a desayunar, van a comer comida rápida, Thor se sube a los juegos para niños. Salen para ir a patinar, al parque, correr, recorrer pastelerías, hacen travesuras, pintan el cabello de los transeúntes y explotan algunas tomas de agua, mientras se divierten bajo el agua.

Thor había olvidado lo divertido que es su hermano, olvidó que antes de ser el dios del mal y el caos, era el bromista, el divertido, quien le salvaba en cada ocasión. Mira tristemente al helado que sostiene en su mano, el cual ha comenzado a derretirse. Loki lo observa, vuelve a congelar el helado, al cuestionar:

— Un centavo por tus pensamientos. — Thor mira a su hermano, al preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres ser algo más que un villano? — Loki observa a Thor, es algo que se ha preguntado más de una ocasión:

— ¿Qué haría?

— Podríamos ser amigos con en los viejos tiempos. — Loki se ríe, carcajea de manera hueca y forzada.

— Aún podemos ir al zoológico, apresúrate Thor. —

Thor sigue esperando una respuesta que no llegará. El viaje al zoológico es memorable, a diferencia de la ocasión anterior que fue junto a sus amigos, Loki se toma el tiempo para explicarle los datos más relevantes de cada animal, le habla de sus grandes hazañas en la vida salvaje. Thor se pregunta si Loki hubiera tenido grandes hazañas entre los Gigantes de Hielo.

Lo que más ama del paseo es ir en los hombros de su hermano, aunque Loki le advierte que jamás volverá a pasar.

Cuando salen es de tarde, van a cenar a un lugar divertido, un restaurante temático Vikingo.

Loki los teletransporta. Thor está casi dormido. Lo ayuda a bañarse y vestirse, luego lo recuesta en la cama. El rubio logra despertar, ve a su hermano salir por la puerta, se sienta al decirle:

— Gracias, hermano. — Se siente inseguro, pero lo termina diciendo. — Te amo Loki. — Mira a su hermano, quien no muestra emociones. — Te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado. — Loki mueve su cabeza, sonríe como si hubiera escuchado una broma:

— Sólo lo dices porque estás bajo un hechizo. Cuando regreses a tus amigos no pensarás lo mismo, como siempre ha sido y siempre lo será.

— ¡No es así!

— Buenas noches… Thor. —

La puerta se cierra, el príncipe salta de la cama, va a la puerta, intenta abrirla, pero está cerrada. Sigue intentado hasta que se duerme recargado contra la madera de roble.

Thor se despierta cuando los cálidos rayos de sol besan su rostro. Se sienta, mira alrededor, se encuentra en su habitación, está en Asgard. Siente su corazón caer, pero cuando ve al Oso rosa tirado junto a la cama, sabe que no lo soñó.

Regresa presuroso a Midgard, se dirige al edificio desvencijado donde estuvo junto a Loki, abre la puerta, pero no hay pisos relucientes, sólo polvo, telarañas, los restos de una vieja fábrica. Pregunta a los vecinos, todos dicen que nadie ha habitado ese lugar en décadas.

Le grita a su hermano, pero él se ha marchado. Regresa a la torre, donde sus amigos lo reciben con alegría, porque un villano causa estragos de nuevo. Al escuchar que se trata de magia se siente feliz, pero al ver al enemigo se decepciona porque no es Loki, sino un adolescente que se cree poderoso por haber encontrado un amuleto.

Thor se dice que Loki atacará pronto, pero no es así. El año nuevo llega y encuentra una carta de Loki, la toma con premura, sus manos tiemblan, la abre. Las palabras que lee no son lo que esperaba:

"Thor, me voy. No quiero ser un villano por siempre, pero si no soy tu enemigo no hay lugar para mí en este mundo ni en otro. Adiós."

Thor aprieta con fuerza el papel, mientras grita. La lluvia comienza a caer, una gran tempestad azota con furia la ciudad. Los vengadores entran, ven a su amigo que parece una bestia incontrolable. Entre todos someten a Thor, con mucho esfuerzo logran drogarlo, así evitan que la ciudad termine bajo el agua junto a la mitad de Estados Unidos.

Leen la carta, no pueden comprender el malestar del príncipe, todos se sienten felices, porque Loki ha decidido marcharse en paz. Aunque, el estado de Thor y la destrucción que se ve a través de la ventana digan lo contrario.


End file.
